


Troop WeHo

by dollydolittle



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kradamadness, M/M, Prompt: wild, Troop Beverly Hills AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s tent looks like something from a movie. If he was on an African safari and that movie were set in the 1920s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troop WeHo

*  
Adam’s tent looks like something from a movie. If he was on an African safari and that movie were set in the 1920s. Kris regards it with a wry sort of smile before stepping inside, and Adam lets the flap go, visually blocking out the hundreds of Wilderness Boys running and screaming outside (followed closely by the running and screaming of their adult supervision) if not the sound.

“What’s up?” Adam asks, hiding his smile as Kris gapes around the tent. He has a pretty sweet set-up, thanks to a little, tiny (itsy bitsy, really) diva tantrum. 

Kris finally looks at him, jaw closed, if twisted into a crooked little smirk. “You’re supposed to sleep with your troop, you know.”

“Ah.” Adam crosses over to the back portion of tent and unzips, revealing an enclosed walkway that dead-ends into another tent. He can see the shadows of his troop playing in their own awesome two-room tent. “I am a fully responsible adult,” he announces and Kris laughs.

“You,” Kris counters, “are too much.”

“Just enough, baby,” Adam replies, and zips the nylon back up. “Care for a drink?”

Kris blinks rapidly as Adam produces champagne flutes, champagne, and orange juice from his cooler. His assistant did a very good job with supplies for this weekend; Adam will have to remember to give her a bonus. He mixes the drinks, a little heavy on the champagne, and hands Kris a glass.

Kris has one eyebrow raised, as if to ask, ‘Really?’

“Hey,” Adam defends himself, “when life hands you lemons, make Lemon Drops.”

“These are Mimosas,” Kris says, bemusedly taking a sip.

Adam shrugs, downing his own glass. “Tomato, tomahto.”

Kris pauses in sipping and a look of horror comes over his face. “Adam, you wouldn’t, um, teach the boys how to make these, right?”

“Not yet,” Adam says breezily, “We’re planning on completing the Mixology Badge next week.” And then he laughs, because the expression on Kris’ face is priceless.

“You’re a jerk,” Kris exclaims, and lands a punch on his shoulder. Adam winces, because for such a little guy, Kris certainly manages to pack a wallop. “Now I’m not gonna give you your present.”

“Ooh, no, gimme!” Adam makes grabby hands, and the Kris pulls a big, dark gun out from the back of his pants and Adam waves his arms in a ‘no’ gesture. “Um, do not want.”

“It’s a flare gun, Adam,” Kris tells him patiently, “In case you get lost in the woods. You just fire it into the air and I’ll see it. My troop and I will come find you, okay?” He holds out the gun and Adam takes it reluctantly.

“You act like we’re automatically going to get lost, Kris, I do have GPS, you know.”

Kris’ face goes immediately into lecture mode. “You cannot use your cell phone during the Jamboree, Adam, that’s cheating. It’s against the Wilderness Boys code of conduct.”

“I wasn’t being serious,” Adam says, rolling his eyes, “I’ve read the manual, Kris. I do know that rules.”

“I know, I know. But you have a tendency to break the rules, too.” Kris is staring at him now, brown eyes affectionate, and Adam smiles. He would have failed at this whole troop leader thing if not for Kris. Kris who had been a Wilderness Boy since elementary school, who won first place at this Jamboree every year, and who knew the rules and regulations inside and out. Kris who, along with his troop, had taken time to make sure Adam and his citified LA crew knew how to survive a weekend in the actual wilderness.

“I don’t need to break any rules. My troop is going to kick your troop’s asses.”

Kris grins, “Bring it.”

*

Kris’ troop wins. Adam’s troop comes in third, which is, as he stands next to them proudly holding their little trophy for the newsletter picture, pretty damn respectable. 

*

They have a bonfire that night. Adam roasts a marshmallow with relish, listening with half an ear to Brad complaining about bug bites and mud on his shoes. He’s preparing a S’mores when the music starts. A few logs down Kris is strumming a beat up old guitar, and his boys are gathering round, chocolate smeared grins on their little faces. 

Adam feels just as excited, because what Kris is playing is not a Wilderness Boys campfire song. It’s Queen, and he can’t help but join in. “I’ve taken my bows, and my curtain calls,” Kris is grinning, echoing his lines, and Adam grins back, “You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it. I thank you all.”

Kris takes it back on the chorus, and the whole Jamboree is singing now, and Adam feels a part of something big and good and it’s a wonderful feeling. They transition, almost seamlessly, into Gnarls Barkley’s Crazy, and Adam reminds himself to keep it clean as he lets his voice run. It’s nice to sing again, just to sing, and not because people are expecting it of him.

He thinks that’s what he forgot the first time around. But, as it brought him here, to this place, with these people, he can’t really complain.

Kris finds him after the sing-along. He smells like sweat and burning logs and Adam discovers the scent turns him on. He looks down at Kris as they walk, he’s smiling and happy, occasionally yelling out ‘good-nights’ to the boys and troop leaders turning in for the night.

“Kris,” Adam says.

“Adam,” Kris says back.

“I’m inviting you back to my tent for the night.” Adam is nervous, because Kris is pretty much perfect and Adam is diva rock star who doesn’t have the most stellar past.

Kris doesn’t stop smiling though. “That sounds good. Mine’s full of twelve year olds and Cale. Who is like a twelve year old.”

Adam laughs and leads the way.

*   
end


End file.
